


Bradford and Phantom Brat's relationship

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Unfortunate Implications, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: This is canon of the Phooey Duck Exists AU but it won't added to the list.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Bradford and Phantom Brat's relationship

A few years before Bradford found out Phooey Duck was that little boy from the Christmas party,

Bradford Buzzard sat at his desk, writing in a file. He was at least trying to but there was a noise at the his office door. It was a dull but loud noise like someone repeatedly throwing a object at his door. Bradford put down his pen and went to the office door, opening it. He looked down to see a little version of the Phantom Blot. Well it wasn't just a small version, this one had a green bow to keep the zigzag point of the hood up and what clearly a little girl rather than an adult man.

Buzzard huffed out, "Quit your childish nonsense, Brat." The little girl seemed only 3 and just stared at him without any awareness of his words. She seemed to be holding a rubber ball. The Buzzard shouted to shoo her, "I said, Leave you ankle biter!!" The small child was frightened by the loud sound so ran off screaming.

That's about when his employee, The Phantom Blot, made himself known, "Bradford." The Vulture jumped an inch in fear to hear his name behind him. The old vulture held his heart and breathed out, "Blot, Don't scare me like that." The larger but older man looked down at his boss, his arms crossed. Phantom Blot spoke again, "You mean like you scared my Daughter, Bradford? The Daughter who I only joined this organization to bring back and get my revenge for against all magic?"

The suited vulture glared as he replied, "Keep your spawn out of F.O.W.L's and my way before I am forced to replace you." The Phantom Blot bled into the shadows of the hallway and left a message, "I'm not a good enemy to have, pray I remain on your side."

Years Later,

Bradford Buzzard sat at a chair as he read a newspaper. He was at least trying to but there was a distraction. Nearby was The Phantom Brat, a little girl who lived among FOWL and had come to know himself as her uncle in a sense. She was playing with her doll and teddy bear (who had executor robes like herself and her father for some reason) quietly. No, it wasn't noise that distracted one of the leaders of F.O.W.L but instead a want for children. It had been going on for years by this point, even since he saw that little boy at the Christmas party Scrooge threw.

For those many years, he'd been able to hold back his interest in children. Yet today, it had become more difficult.

The scavenger put down his paper and looked around for her father, upon seeing none, he offered, "Would you like a piece of candy?" The little girl in black looked up and excitedly nodded. Having spent the better part of the last year or so trying to kidnap a little boy meant he was prepared, the convid reached into his pocket to pull out a wrapped candy. The corpse eater smiled wickedly as he insisted, "Come here, Brat. Come to Uncle Bradford." Phantom Brat got up and dashed over to him. As she had known him for her whole life and had not reason before this to distrust him.

The predator placed her on his lap, handing over the candy. However before she could take the drugged sweet, her father appeared. Phantom Blot picked up his daughter and scoffed, "Come now Daughter, your "uncle" has made your father suspicious of him." His Daughter whined, "But Daddy, Uncle Bradford..." The Theif of magic shushed her by petting her head and assuring, "Now now, he has been strangely obsessed with children of late. I might not know why but it worries me."

As the two were leaving, one of the board of directors got up and huffed up, "Blot, I am insulted that you could imply something like that." The vulture moved in closer, using his long neck to leer over his prey. The manipulator continued on, "When have I ever hurt her?" Not wishing to argue with someone known for manipulation, the executioner garb disappeared into the darkness of the background. This made the monster under the bed frustrated to be denied his victim, so he stomped off to his office.

He sat at his desk and looked at a picture of Phooey Duck.

What he did next in his office and thoughtwhile doing that, I will not say for it would make this fic a mature rating.

The End.


End file.
